This invention relates generally to a desoldering tool and particularly relates to a desoldering attachment for a soldering instrument.
Such desoldering tools are known in the art and have also been referred to in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,716 above referred to. Such a desoldering attachment may include a vacuum pipe which must be precisely aligned with the soldering instrument, the latter being preferably of the type disclosed and claimed in Applicant's prior patent above referred to. The desoldering tool may feature a vacuum hose and a trigger button for applying at will the vacuum to the desoldering tool by means of a supply hose. Hence, the vacuum pipe must be aligned with the trigger button of the soldering instrument.
Additionally, the desoldering attachment has a hollow tip which is inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the tool. Hence, the tip must be properly positioned in a downward direction and must be lined up both with the vacuum pipe and the soldering instrument.
In the past the adjustment of the position of the desoldering tip was by means of washers which could be added at will to space the desoldering tip from the desoldering tool. This is obviously a time-consuming and impractical adjustment.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved desoldering attachment for a soldering instrument.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a desoldering tool where the soldering tip, as well as the vacuum pipe, can be readily adjusted with respect to the soldering instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment of the type discussed which features a simplified construction and ease of manufacture.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved solder baffle device for the instrument which may readily be manufactured and which is easy to clean.